noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Gradeus
|gender = Male |race = Noble |status = Deceased (Consumed by Dark Spear) |occupation = Ex-Clan Leader |affiliation = Traitor Clan Leaders Maduke Union |firstappearance = Chapter 361 |lastappearance =Chapter 401 }} Gradeus (Kor. 그라데우스) is a Noble and a previous Clan Leader of Lukedonia. He is one of the six Noble Clan Leaders who declined to enter the Eternal Sleep with the previous Lord, and then betrayed the current Lord about 500 years before the start of the series. He joins the surprise attack to Lukedonia. When he betrayed Lukedonia and deserted his clan, he discarded his clan surname as well: hence he is called only as Gradeus. He has no children. Appearance Gradeus has short white hair that he wears in a bob cut and the characteristic crimson eyes of a Noble. He has a blond streak on the right side of his fringe. As a Clan leader, he used to be dressed in black attires like the other clan leaders. At present, he wears a white vest and a pair of white trousers along with white wristbands. Personality He is spiteful and savage; which is typically far from characteristics expected from a Noble clan leader. Even werewolves are aware of his moniker "The Berserker". He seems to revel engaging in battles. His bloodlust is rather evident as he's eager to get into a fight, doesn't hesitate to eliminate the opponent and ravage the defeated even after death(ravaging and violating the dead are usually employed for terror tactics, which might not necessarily be used for amusement. Gradeus, however, seems to genuinely enjoy the barbaric deed). Although easily enraged, he can manage to sit out a battle when convinced. Gradeus is self-confident, almost arrogant to an extent, as he belittles the abilities of opponents and even his comrades. He also seems to possess such a distorted view of nobles' code of honor as nothing more than self-complacent hypocrisy, as he harbors a deep grudge against Ragar and certain Nobles for acting loyal and having a strong sense of morality. Despite this view, he is shown to have once been a close and loyal follower of Raizel, who is an embodiment of the noblesse oblige, as with the other Traitor Clan Leaders. Their relationship was evidently and surprisingly quite amicable. However, the last straw for him was the previous Lord's decision that the clan leaders should enter Eternal Sleep so the new generation can take over. Although the previous Lord did not make this mandatory, the decision itself was enough to push Gradeus over the edge and is likely the main cause behind his betrayal. Background Gradeus is a traitor who was conspiring with humans and the other traitor clan leaders for their own specific goals. He was involved in the conspiracy which resulted in the 820 years long slumber of Rai. At one point in time, Gradeus must have had interaction with humans where he was considered as a God of War. Plot Overview 'Volume 7' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities As a former Noble Clan Leader & possibly a modified Noble, Gradeus was extremely powerful as he easily killed a large number of Central Order knights himself fought and nearly killed Ludis & shortly after fought Rozaria. With a replica of Blood Stone he easily damaged Frankenstein who only survived by using his contract powers to kill Gradeus. Soul Weapon Messad: His soul weapon is a Labrys Axe, a battle axe that is double headed and symmetrical. The way he utilizes Messad is quite versatile. Aside from hacking and slashing at foes, Gradeus can use it as a guard to block attacks or a throwing projectile for long ranged combat. *'Suppressed State': Gradeus has been suppressing the weapon's aggressive power. It has a black shaft, while its symmetrical heads have silver cheeks and golden blades. It has been shown to be as a guard, and it allows him to easily hack through enemies and obstacles. Despite its strength, this state cannot get past the defense of Izarok, the Mergas family Soul Weapon *'Unleashed State': The true form of Messad is aggressive and menacing. Upon imbuing more power on the axe's suppressed form, a silver Minotaur Skull appears on the top of the blade, the shaft turns silver and ornate, the cheeks turn black, and red veins start to appear all over it to drench the blade in blood. Gradeus had to use this form in order to break Ludis' cage barrier. Physical Prowess Similar to other clan leaders, Gradeus has enhanced physical abilities. As a warrior, his strength is his defining asset, despite his body being rather small and slim in shape. His speed is considerably good as he is quick enough to react and defend a surprise attack from a Kertia clan leader, albeit the fact that Rajak was heavily injured and his ankles were compromised. *'Enhanced Regenaration:' Lagus mentions that Gradeus' regenerative Abilities are more than that of a normal clan leader. It's possible he modified his body in order to increase his healing powers. Berserk Mode True to his title Berserker Gradeus or the 'God of War', he can enter a state of fury where his offensive capabilities skyrocket with the draw back of his defense plummeting down. This, however, is nullified by his ability to convert injuries and bleeding into raw power. The process of conversion recovers all sustained wounds and then enhances Gradeus' strength and speed. While in this state, his facial features turn grotesque (resembling jack-o'-lantern), with his eyes and wide grin glowing red or black. However, as a match against Frankenstein proved, this mode is not without limitations. Blood Stone Lagus gave Gradeus an imitated copy of Blood Stone. After fusing with it Gradeus' entire skin turns into red and he was able to recover from the life-threatening injuries he suffered from Frankenstein. He became powerful enough to oppose Frankenstein. Battles *Gradeus vs Ludis Mergas *Gradeus vs Rozaria Elenor *Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Werewolves & Traitor Nobles *Frankenstein vs Gradeus Navigation Category:Traitor Nobles Category:Nobles Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Clan Leader Category:Deceased Characters Category:Union